


Musical Beds

by OneBoxBrainedKitten



Series: The Guildra Hotel (Natsu X Lucy) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Lucy (but not at her manz), Canon Compliant, Do I ship Sting and Rogue? I mean i'm not opposed to it..., Fluff, Gajeel and Levy's kidssss, Hotel, How do tag halp, I mean if u guys like this I could do more, It's 2am and i'm still not done I mean im trying-, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu being STUFFIN ADORABLE, One Shot, Platonic (for now), Pre-Relationship, Romance, So cute agh-, That's actually kinda hot now that I think about it, first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBoxBrainedKitten/pseuds/OneBoxBrainedKitten
Summary: "Milliana took all the exceeds and put them in my bed. Though they were very cute I couldn't lay down without squishing any. So I came in here." Kagura stated as Lucy gazed up at her.Now, she was absolutely,Well and truly.Stuck.CURSE THIS HOLIDAY! She internally screamed. EVERYBODY IS JUST PLAYING BED MUSICAL CHAIRS AND I'M THE LOSER."Luce." Natsu growled enthusiastically. "I sorted your bed issue.”Or: One person gets kicked out of their bed and it causes a chain reaction resulting in Nalu sweetness :PAlso: The above is abbreviated, they don’t actually talk like that. It’s actually good quality I promise. This took me five hours, please. It’s 2am.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: The Guildra Hotel (Natsu X Lucy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Musical Beds

It was yet another day at the Fairy Tail guild. I would say an ‘ordinary’ day but you and I both know nothing is ever ordinary inside these four walls. These walls that had been rebuilt so many times they were more repair than wall at this point. Lucy was sat next to Levy, cooing over one of the babies she cradled in her arms. They had only been born a few days ago, so they still looked a little like they had been sat on, but other than their looks they were undeniably adorable. Levy held her son, while Gajeel sat on the other side of the table gently rocking their daughter. It was an odd sight, such a spiky and gruff giant holding one of the most vulnerable creatures in the world. But it was heart-warming non the less. That corner of the guild was uncharacteristically empty as both Makarov and Erza had warned every member that if anything were chucked or magic was even hinted within a fifteen-meter radius of the new-borns there would be dire consequences. As such after the small army of ‘aww’s and squeals had died down everyone had retreated to the other side of the guild to resume their boisterous activities. It had taken a little extra convincing to get Wendy and especially Natsu away from the babies. After all, if they smelled nice to a human imagine what they smelled like to a dragon slayer. You could practically read parental and protective instincts bubbling on their faces and in their movements. Even though the babies didn’t share a single drop of blood with either of them. It was really sweet, Lucy thought.

Now Natsu was haphazardly leaping between the backs of chairs. The chairs had been nailed to the floor not long prior so they would not budge. He was having fun, landing on each thin but sturdy piece of wood with a faded hint of grace and a childish laugh. Happy was flying along behind him yammering about something. Occasionally he would land on one foot and do a stupid pose before bounding to the next. He made it look easy, but it actually took a surprising amount of skill and an insane amount of balance to do something that he made look like child’s play. It was a reminder that despite his jesterish nature he was an incredibly talented wizard. Gray was sat at a table looking uncomfortable, and rightfully so. By Erza’s orders, and to Juvia’s delight, Juvia had been instructed to help Gray resist his natural urge to sock Natsu in the face. She was doing this by keeping a very, very tight grip on his wrist under the table. To the point he might just lose circulation if she squeezed any tighter. Cana was drinking, Mira was cleaning, Elfman was yelling, Erza was telling him to shut it, Laxus was listening to music, Lisanna was chatting, Carla was lecturing, Lily was standing looking intimidating, all was right with the world.

Then, there was a knock at the door…

Lucy:

That knock had been a messenger delivering a letter. The letter was an invite to spend a week in a new hotel that was being developed by the coast. The Guildra Hotel. This was no ordinary hotel however, it was hotel being designed specifically for guilds of wizards. If it ended up a success, it would be tens of stories tall. But right now it was just one story, though that story looked plenty good on its own. It consisted of a rectangular building in the centre, containing a pool, bar, buffet area, deck for beach access, and in the centre of it all a fighting arena. Everything had been re-enforced and attached, heat proofed, cold proofed and generally designed to take a beating. Even the rather innocent looking doors had a panel of some kind of metal running through the middle so that when it was bent it would return to its former shape undamaged after a few hours. The place was basically made to withstand demi-human levels of crazy, hence why Fairy Tail was invited to test it out. They were not alone though, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale all also got invites, and of course all accepted.

Officially they were there to see if it needed any improvements, or if they somehow managed to break something to report it so it could be improved upon. However Natsu seemed to be the only wizard there actually intent on trying to break stuff. Everyone else had come packing beach gear and their favourite pillow to kick back and relax.

In Lucy’s opinion one of the cooler parts of the hotel was the rooming situation. Normally a hotel room consists of a singular room with one, maybe two beds, and a bathroom. A cupboard or desk if you’re lucky. But this was completely different. On each corner of the centre rectangle was a block that was basically a hotel in of itself. Opening the door led to a short corridor with a door either side, these turned out to be a pair of very luxurious bathrooms. Equipped with two showers, a huge bath, a toilet behind a sliding door, and so many mirrors Lucy could swear she could see her head from every angle if she stood in the right spot, (though that was probably the point). This was repeated on both sides. Leading on from that corridor was a sort of living room. It had three sofas in a ‘u’ shape sunk down into the floor and enough pillows to build the castle of any child’s wildest dreams. On each side of this room were three doors, each leading to a bedroom. The bedrooms were all basically the same, rather generous twin beds with an end table each and a lamp. All the back walls had large windows positioned in a way that you could almost see into the windows of the other suite on your side of the rectangle. There were cupboards built into the walls in alternating positions, multiple different curtain selections and instructions on how to change them, oh, and towels galore. Surprisingly, the bedroom furniture hadn’t been fused to the floor. Maybe they thought the wizards would be too busy sleeping off the day to wreck house? Or maybe they wanted them to be able to push them together since there were no double beds? Who knows.

Of course the moment room assignments were brought up Juvia latched onto Gray like a parasite. He didn’t complain though, he just wanted to go to bed. Lisanna opted to be with Elfman, Carla insisted on having her own bed so she ended up sharing with Wendy. Erza rather sternly claimed Cana as her roommate to make sure she didn’t get alcohol on the sheets, (though Lucy was sure they were likely water repellent or something). Mira rather classily weaselled her way in with Laxus. Laxus didn’t seem to care either way. That just left Natsu. He and Lucy shared a look of acknowledgement then just started to wander inside. It was then Erza turned from being very stern with Cana and noticed the two ‘couples’ walking towards their rooms. She immediately intervened. Though she normally wouldn’t care, they were “in a hotel that was still under construction” and “we’re technically on one big unpaid job so treat it like one” culminating in the uttering of the phrase “so I don’t want to risk any funny business”. The only one that didn’t get what she was implying was Natsu, everyone else turned beet red. Long story short she made Juvia and Natsu switch places. Much to Juvia’s displeasure. And the further fact that she left Mira and Laxus alone only ticked her off more.

Juvia was irritated the whole time she was prepping for bed. She folded her clothes with an uncharacteristic scowl etched onto her pale lips. Then let out a dignified ‘huff’ as she settled into bed, facing the wall in her misery. She was too peeved to sleep though. So without really thinking about it she decided to blow off some steam on the woman in the other bed. She never really argued back much anyway. Unbeknownst to Juvia her offhanded comments about Gray and Lucy’s closeness hadn’t been forgotten or brushed off by the blonde. They never had. It irritated Lucy, because no matter how many times she was gently told she had the wrong idea she never listened. So she just tried to bear with it. Though this time she’d had enough. She did something she never thought she’d do to one of her guildmates. She snapped at her. The mild annoyance of each incident overflowing all at once. After a rant about overstepping boundaries, her having feelings too, and the fact that her and Gray are FRIENDS.  
F R I E N D S.  
She finally took a breath of fresh air, only then did she realise what she’d done. She turned beet red from her neck to her ears then firmly stated.  
"I shall now take my leave as it is far too awkward in here thank you and goodnight." Before striding out the door.

Bursting out into the lounge she expected to find an empty sofa, but instead she sees Laxus. The question of why he was here apparently written on her face.  
"Cana kicked me out. Her and Mira are plotting things." He grumbled.  
He clearly expected her to return the information.  
"I kinda maybe yelled at my roommate. It was brewing for a little while so... Yeah. Awkward. Not going back in there."  
All of a sudden a loud crash came from one of the other rooms followed by Erza yelling.

Natsu:

Lucy's muffled berating could be heard through the wall. She was really going for it. Gray looked over from his bed that had been pushed as far away from Natsu's as physically possible.  
"What are they yelling about?" He asked Natsu. He looked deflated.  
"No idea" He grumbled. That was a complete lie. He could hear every syllable. He just didn't want to talk to Gray about it.  
"You're the guy with ears like a mutt, tell me." He insisted.  
For once in his life not wanting to start a fight and just desiring sleep, Natsu cocooned himself in his blanket and faced away from Gray. He didn't want the man who practically served as his brother to get the last word in though.  
"Mutt hearing ble ble ble." He mocked under his breath.  
Frustrated, Gray grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Natsu's head with force. It didn't hurt. Cause, you know, pillow. But it was the principle of the thing. Natsu then lunged at him with no hesitation. Covering the gap between their beds easily and landing straight on top of his foe. This sent them both falling awkwardly down the tiny gap between Gray's bed and the wall. Creating a god-awful scraping as the beds wooden legs scratched along the floor and a loud bang as the side of the bed slammed into the end table, knocking it over with a crash. Both then froze mid-punch as an almighty screech came from next-door.  
"BOYS. BED. NOW." Erza bellowed. Neither wanting to be decapitated on such a beautiful starry night, both Natsu and Gray scrambled straight back into bed, leaving the end table on its side in the middle of the floor.

Lucy:

A few seconds of scrabbling later all the noise from that room died down to zero. There was such an absence of noise it was almost as if silence somehow got quieter as you went towards it.  
"Anyway," Lucy continued. Completely used to her teams antics by now. "I'm just gonna sleep here." She'd never really interacted with Laxus before, so she knew him but didn't know him. Would he let her sleep here? Who knows? He clearly looked uncomfortable, but he didn't explicitly say 'no' so...  
"What about Lis and Elfman. Go share with them." It was less of a question and more of a demand.  
"No. Lisanna and Juvia get along really well. She'll want to know why I yelled at her and I don't feel like explaining."  
"Go with Erza, there's a spare bed in there."  
"No. She's probably pushed both beds together to sleep like a queen and I don't wanna be hugged in a vice all night."  
"Go in with Wendy, she-"  
"Nope. She's having a sleepover with Sherria and I don't want to intrude."  
Laxus was looking visibly irritated in the low light but he was trying not to let it leak into his voice.  
"My bed is empty. Go sleep in that." He grandly stated. Hoping it to be the end of Lucy's almost impressively long string of complaints.  
"Did you just forget the reason you're out here? Cana will have draped herself all over it by now." Now he just looked pissed.  
"For fucks sake grab your blankets and chill with the ice Queen and Pyro then."  
"No." She stated as if it were obvious, clearly not scared of his shift in tone. "Those two snore to Kingdom come, I roomed with them once and will never, ever do it again." She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. Then a thought dawned on her.  
"Wait, you don't snore, do you?"  
Laxus just stared at her, expression unchanged. She took the keep up of the 'handsome strong guy with zero imperfections' act and lack of words as a yes. She dramatically sighed and balled her hands into cute fists by her sides, then strode towards the door that led out into the rest of the hotel. Laxus could hear her start to whisper-yell "Yukino, Yukinoooooo" as she politely stomped along the corridor. The door naturally falling shut behind her.

Reaching the Sabertooth suite she slowly cracked the door open. It was dead quiet. She padded inside and realised she had no clue which door was Yukino's. So she just quietly knocked on the closest door and peeked inside. She was met with the sight of a shirtless man sat up in bed looking very awake for the time of night.  
"Oh, Sting. Sorry about this but, which door is Yukino's?" She timidly asked. She was vividly reminded that this was not her suite at the white sigil branded on his shoulder. The sigil of Sabertooth. She suddenly felt rather out of place, glancing at the baby pink symbol of Fairy Tail on one of her hands holding the door.  
"Uh, third door on the left. I think. I heard people going in and out so she might have switched rooms since, not sure."  
"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." She slowly pulled the door closed and clicked it shut. Unbeknownst to her, Rogue, who had been hiding under Stings covers while they were talking re-emerged.  
"Do you think she noticed?" He quietly mumbled.  
"Nah, we're good." Sting comforted him.

Lucy quietly made her way to the third door on the left and knocked, not expecting anyone to answer. Boy was she surprised when the door opened to a fully dressed Kagura looking down at her like she was the mystery of the century. Lucy slightly peeked around the woman and saw Yukino asleep in bed. Why the...? Almost as if she read her mind Kagura speaks in hushed tones,  
"Milliana took all the exceeds and put them in my bed. Though they were very cute I couldn't lay down without squishing any. So I came in here."  
"Ah, that makes sense." Lucy mused under her breath.

However.

Now, she was absolutely,

Well and truly.

Stuck.

Normally she would just share with Levy, but she was busy recovering from giving birth to the twins. Gajeel and Lily stayed behind with her. She couldn't share with any of her friends for -reasons mentioned above-. She couldn't sleep on the sofa at Sabertooth cause all the cushions were missing for whatever reason. (Orga stole them all - but she didn't know that). She didn't feel comfortable going to Rufus or Orga cause’ she didn't know them that well. She still felt uncomfortable around Minerva, so she was out. Both beds were occupied in Sting's room because of course Rogue is in the other one (he's not). And to top it all off she didn't really know anyone in Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel well enough to just barge in and be like: Hey, anyone got a bed for me to crash on? No?

CURSE THIS HOLIDAY! She internally screamed. EVERYBODY IS JUST PLAYING BED MUSICAL CHAIRS AND I'M THE LOSER.

All of this left only one option. To apologise to Juvia. (Even though she wouldn't mean it because her argument was a completely valid point that deserved to be argued.) Besides her keys were on that end table and if she left them alone any longer Aquarius might just execute her while she slept.

Natsu:

Her footsteps were very specific when she was mad. The daintiest little stomps you've ever heard. He could hear them going towards Sabertooth's suite. He got a little tense. It had been happening for a long time. He would get a small amount of tension crawling painfully slow through his chest whenever he perceived her to be out of his reach. Out from under his wing, where he couldn't see her, where he couldn't keep her safe. It was irrational, so he just ignored it like he often ignored his other sappy emotions. Of course he'd heard her talk with Laxus, they were only one wall away. She needed a bed. And apparently he snored. Though he was sure Gray snored louder, after all, Happy never made comment and he lived with the guy. Though one thing he couldn't hear was Juvia, usually she was constantly mumbling under her breath about whatever was skimming over her mind. Yelling about how amazing her boyfriend/husband/crush/victim was. Or just sighing deeply. But she was oddly silent. Seems she took what Lucy said seriously, and was actually thinking about it, instead of brushing it off like a leaf to her hurricane as she usually did. Then he got an idea. An evil idea.

Tip toeing out of his room. (Gray had fallen asleep, after all he wasn't knocked out for half the ride here.) He slowly crept into Juvia's. Laxus gave him the side-eye but was too tired to care about whatever botched whim Natsu was carrying out. Juvia looked up when he came in. Breaking her out of whatever cyclone of thoughts were milling around in her rather unhealthy imagination. It took only one cartoonishly mouthed sentence to brighten her up.  
"Switch beds with me." He signalled over-dramatically while whispering in a harsh laugh. She smiled like a little devil and stood up on her bed, smoothing out her blue frilly night gown then hopping onto the floor. Picking up the few items of makeup she had placed on her end table and the clothes she had folded at the foot of her bed. She shimmied past Natsu and ducked into her new room with a giggle, completely ignoring Laxus on the way. A few seconds later Natsu's sandals and top that he had stripped off to sleep were tossed out the door and it was shut quickly and quietly. Phase one complete.

Lucy:

Lucy meandered her way back down the corridor after apologizing to Kagura. It felt like a walk of shame. All this unrequited chaos and for what? To just end up back where she started. She was looking at the striped almost fluffy but not quite carpet passing under her feet when she bumped into something both soft and hard at the same time. A chest. A man's chest. A chest she had seen, been grabbed into, squished against, and had stared at countless times over the years she had known the man it was proudly attached to. Natsu. How did she not see him? Or hear him? Why was he even up? There were bathrooms in the suite.  
"Luce." He growled enthusiastically. "I sorted your bed issue. And my bed issue. And Juvia's bed issue. Basically everybody's issues except Gray's."  
Lucy just blinked at him. Trying to think of a scenario so simple this part reptilian blazing moron could figure it out in the short time she was gone. Natsu realized this wasn't going anywhere so just grasped one of the hands hung loosely by her side and began to drag- I mean- escort her back to their room.

The dramatic shift in light was jarring as they entered their suite. From the bright white saucer LEDs spaced evenly along the hallway to almost pitch black. The one lamp in the room had been switched off by Laxus who was now asleep (and snoring). Natsu guided her to her door and opened it with a little less caution now, as not sensing any disturbances in the peace Erza will have fallen asleep. Once inside Natsu dramatically flopped face first onto what Lucy thought was Juvia's bed. Then it clicked.  
"Ohhhh, you switched beds."  
Natsu looked over his own shoulder and smiled in a momentarily wicked manner. Meanwhile Lucy flopped down onto her own bed with slightly more grace... slightly. She was about ready to pass out. But something nagged at her first.

"Thank you, Natsu." She smiled sweetly.  
"You're welcome Luce." He genuinely smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed half of this on my phone, my poor poor fingers. Also, U READ TO THE END. OMG THANK U.


End file.
